The Truth
by thecosmicbender
Summary: Arna goes on a quest to find out who she really is and where her mysterious powers come from. Rated T for language etc.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

'Are you sure you want to do this?'

It was a week after Ursa had returned. Things were still very awkward and emotional. Now Zuko, Arna, Iroh, and Ursa were sitting in Ursa's quarters.

'Yes, I am sure, my son,' Ursa placed a hand above his, 'I need to face him. What he did to you...' Tears brimmed her eyes when her other hand caressed his scar. A single tear rolled down his cheek also. Ursa continued, 'I... I'm so, so sorry, Zuko.' Arna wished that there was a way to heal that scar- it tormented Zuko, reminded him of the bad memories, haunted him.

'It wasn't your fault,' Zuko insisted, 'It was all Ozai's. He's the one to blame.'

Arna watched with sympathy and sadness at the scene. She knew the Fire Nation Royal Family for quite a while, and she knew their pain. She was not at all jealous that Zuko got his mother back, while she can never get hers, in fact, she was so happy for him, her heart could burst for her best friend. She was the only person that Zuko confided in other than Iroh and his mother. She felt like storming up to Ozai in his dirty cell, slapping his hideous, dirty face, and ripping off his stupid hair and goatee of his stupid head! She bit her lip harshly and clenched her fists. No, she had to control her temper. She had to deal with this appropriately. She looked over at Iroh, to see that he had hung his head in sadness and sympathy. For the first time, she had never seen him look so defeated, and, well, worn.

Arna stepped forward and placed a hand each on Zuko's and Ursa's shoulders, 'Don't worry, Ozai doesn't deserve a loving, caring beautiful wife...' Arna smiled at Ursa, then smiled at Zuko, '... and a good-hearted, honourable, brave son.'

Ursa and Zuko smiled weakly up at her.

Ursa sniffled and wiped her tears away, regaining her composure, she stood up and cleared her throat, 'Let's go.'

She walked out of the room and the others followed.

* * *

The Capital prison was a dirty and murky place- mould grew between the small gaps of the stone walls and floors, the corridors were dark and only lit by a few lanterns on the walls, it stank of burning flesh and musty sweat. It was revolting. Just like Ozai was. Zuko stopped outside a metal door at the end of the corridor, and nodded at a guard, who nodded back in respect and reached for the keys that hung at his belt. Ursa took a deep breath as the guard proceeded to unlock the door.

'We'll go in with you,' Zuko whispered to her, 'I swear, if Ozai offends you, even a little bit...'

'Don't worry, I've dealt with worse,' Ursa said firmly, keeping her face emotionless. The guard opened the door and they stepped inside.

Ozai was sitting in the corner of his cell, his back to them, his prison clothes even more dirty and stained than before. He cast a very strong BO that could be smelt miles away and his hair was all messy and wild- in a bad way.

'Well, well, well, if it isn't my sorry excuse for a son,' Ozai said smugly, he however did not move.

'I've brought somebody who wants to say hello,' Zuko said, his voice displaying no emotion.

Ursa stepped forward so that she was standing only a foot away from the bars, 'Hello, Ozai.'

Arna saw Ozai's frame freeze.

'...U-Ursa...!?' Ozai's eyes widened as he whipped around to face her, then his face recovered from the shock and twisted into an ugly scowl that sent a shiver down Arna's spine.

Ursa, however, did not flinch when Ozai rushed up to the bars and gripped them with his fists, 'I came to tell you- you're a horrible man, heartless and cruel. I regret marrying you but I did not regret my children, EVER, in case you were wondering. Zuko and his friends did find me, and I was happy with my **traitorous boyfriend, **as you so kindly put it. So there, you deserve nothing but to rot and waste away in this cell for what you did. Selfish. Disgraceful. Evil. That's what you are, and I hope it gets through your thick, arrogant skull.'

Ozai's scowl deepened, seeing that he was the one with the lower hand as the others towered over him.

'One of the biggest things I regret is having you as a brother,' Iroh said, 'I wish you turned out different, but now, there is no going back.'

'You're the worst excuse for a father,' Zuko half-yelled, then he pointed at his scar, 'You did this to my FACE! What kind of dad does that!? You used me and my sister as just toys for your sick era of revenge and evil. Iroh's the one who's been a real father to me, not you. People suffered at the hands of your power abuse. I am glad that I turned out to be** nothing** like you.'

Arna clasped her hands over her chest as she watched, she felt like that she shouldn't intervene.

Ozai's monstrous eyes when landed on Arna, then a lustful smirk marked his face. Arna shuddered.

'Well, aren't you a pretty lady? I see you've brought a whore for me, Zuko.' Ozai said smugly.

Arna's face became shocked and mortified, Ursa and Iroh gasped, and Zuko stood protectively in front of Arna, his face set into an angry glare.

Ozai continued, 'Tell me, Zuko? Is she as good in the bed as she is attractive? Bet she is.'

'You will not talk about women that way, sick bastard,' Zuko growled.

Arna was frozen to the spot in shock.

'Well, look at you, Arna,' Ozai leaned forward, and he licked his lips, 'The spitting image of Sela.'

Arna's face morphed into a questioning frown, she stepped around Zuko, 'How do you know my mother's name?' she was seriously getting disturbed by this. She was sure that Ozai didn't know her mother's name. She was a servant at the palace with no parents. Why would Ozai know her mother's name!?

Ozai then chuckled evilly, 'The poor, helpless woman, she was.'

Ursa, Zuko, and Iroh then turned to Arna, whose eyes started to brim with tears. She grit her teeth.

Ozai continued, 'I ravaged the water wench, poor woman tried to fight me, but failed miserably. I ravaged her, and then I performed her execution. You were 6 years old.'

The four gasped in horror. But then Arna's face twisted into anger. Ozai was the one who killed her mother. He took her, raped her, tortured her, and then killed her. The prison's smell of burning flesh gave Arna an image of her mother being burnt at the stake, screaming in agony as the flames engulfed her, and Ozai was watching, and laughing at her.

'YOU MONSTER!' Arna screamed, she took a stance and thrust her arms forward. Golden light and energy engulfed Ozai, and he was raised in the air, Arna's hands took spidery forms and she twisted them around. Ozai was bent at awkward angles and he cried out in pain. Zuko, Ursa, and Iroh gaped at her, eyes wide. Zuko noticed that Arna was beginning to look tired, despite her anger egging her on. He reached out towards her and placed a hand on her arm. Arna then dropped her stance, and the light faded off Ozai, and he dropped to the ground with a dull THUMP!

Arna then collapsed into Zuko's arms and burst into tears. That's it. She had lost it.

Zuko held her close in his strong arms, stroking her head gently while he, Ursa, and Iroh shot Ozai disgusted glares. Ozai, however, only grunted in pain as he tried to get up, but then his joints gave away and he flopped back on the cold, hard floor again.

'Let's get out of here,' Ursa said, 'I've had enough of this wretched man.'

Zuko helped Arna up, who then struggled to stand up. He put her arm over his shoulders and wrapped an arm around her waist as he led her out of the cell, Ursa and Iroh following behind.

Arna's crying stopped when they reached the entrance to the prison, and she only sniffled and snuggled her face into his chest.

Zuko felt heat rise up in his chest and face. But he carried on.

They had walked to the prison on foot, so they would have to walk back on foot. Arna, however, struggled to even stand, so when Zuko realised this, he picked her up and began to carry her. He knew that her strength depended strongly on her emotions because of her cosmic bending (named by Sokka), and right now she wasn't exactly at her best. He still couldn't believe that his own father was her mother's murderer. The horrible monster. It only made Zuko hate Ozai even more, and you couldn't blame him. They didn't say a word throughout the journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

'You're kidding me, right? Tell me that he's kidding,' Sokka said in disbelief.

It was dinner that same day in the Fire Nation Royal Palace, Zuko, Iroh, Ikem, Kiyi, and the Gaang were all sitting in the dining hall, minus Arna, who was resting in her quarters after the ordeal.

'I'm not kidding, Sokka,' Zuko said irritably as he put his wine glass down on the table after taking a sip.

'Oh my goodness, poor Arna...' Katara gasped in horror. Even Toph was serious, as she said nothing as she picked at her food with her fork.

The atmosphere at the table was sour and awkward, not even Sokka ate anything as they all looked downcast and picked at the food.

'Will she be alright?' Aang asked.

'The healers say that she needs to rest, and take it easy for the next few days,' Zuko explained, 'It was a heavy blow.'

'She collapsed as soon as we arrived at the gates,' Iroh said, 'Healers whisked her away instantly, it was all a major kerfuffle. Zuko, however, was extra worried for her, carried her all the way back,' Iroh vanished the awkward atmosphere when he winked at Zuko.

Zuko chocked on his tea and his face burned up, he pulled at his collar awkwardly, 'I was worried! What else did you expect me to be like!?'

He slid down on his seat a little when he noticed that everybody was smirking at him. He sighed.

'Am I going to have a new big sister now? That would be great!' Kiyi squealed, oblivious to teasing.

'Well, both Zuko and Arnika are aged 18, so yes, they are both of marrying age, I see.' Iroh rubbed his chin and smirked at Ursa, 'What do you think, Ursa?'

'Oh, yes, I think my handsome son will be perfect for that beautiful young lady!' Ursa clasped her hands together in delight, imaginations of her fussing over her daughter in law and planning their wedding, and then spoiling her grandchildren danced on her eyes. The Gaang burst into hits of giggles that they desperately tried to contain.

'Mother...' Zuko groaned. He and Arna were just friends! Couldn't they see that!? And he wasn't ready for marriage just yet.

Just then, the doors had burst open, and there was Arna standing in the doorway, in a red and gold robe, her hair all loose and wild (well, more wild than usual), she looked stressed and exhausted, like Zuko when he spent the night in his office doing paperwork (which is rather often). The giggling and teasing died down.

'Arna? What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting for something?' Toph asked.

'Ah! I'm fine, I just thought that I would have dinner with my lovely friends,' Arna forced a tired smile on her face and she sat down on the free seat next to Zuko, 'Hello, Zuko.'

'Oh... er... hi,' Zuko mumbled.

'You should be resting, Arna, you don't look so good,' Katara said firmly.

Arna looked irritated at this, 'Oh, well, sorry for making an effort, _mother._'

They all knew the irritation was coming from Arna's exhaustion, but said nothing.

'We're heading back to the Southern Water tribe tomorrow, right? I've never been there before,' Arna said, 'I'll have to pack tonight- what about you all, have you all packed?'

The others mumbled that they have.

'Oh, well, excuse my tardiness,' Arna continued, 'I heard they found the lost Royal Bloodline for the Southern Water Tribe, and that they have a new chief.'

'That's true,' Sokka said.

'How's the rebuilding doing, Katara?' Arna asked, she gave Katara a warm smile, the irritation a minute ago forgotten.

'Fine,' Katara replied with a small smile, 'The rebuilding's finished- it's now a huge ice city with a port, fort, gate, and the palace.'

'I'm excited to see it- how long is the journey again?'

'Just a few days on Appa.'

'Great, I'm looking forward to it.' A servant offered Arna some food, but she politely declined.

'Look, Arna, we heard what happened in the prison,' Aang said, 'We're really sorry, I wish there was something we could do.'

Arna's smile faltered, 'It's fine.'

'Ozai really is a bad person, I-'

Arna slammed her fork on the table, not looking up, 'Look, Aang, can we please not talk about this? I... well, just... stop.'

Aang shut up after that.

There was a few moment's silence, and the atmosphere was more sour and awkward than ever. Arna seemed to not be able to take it anymore, as she excused herself from the table and left. The others retreated to their rooms after that, not uttering a word to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Ursa, Kiyi, and Iroh waved them off at the Palace Gates, promising to look after the Fire Nation while Zuko was gone. The journey on the sky bison was not a very pleasant one. They had not seen Arna at breakfast that day, and only met just when they were loading their things onto Appa. Arna was sat alone in the corner, next to Zuko, rather than chatting to the others, leaning against the saddle and looking out at the horizon. Zuko just sat there, his arms crossed and saying nothing, watching Arna just sit there, looking defeated and crestfallen. The total opposite of her usual self. He noticed how her long hair danced in the wind, how her skin glowed against the sunlight. She felt soft and small in his arms yesterday, and he had inhaled the sweet scent of yasmine from her hair as he walked her back... he scolded himself, you're such an idiot, Zuko! Someone like her would never fall for someone like him. Although they were friends now, they are complete opposites and she used to HATE HATE HATE him when he joined the team. He couldn't blame her- he betrayed them at Ba Sing Se, she was the only one who could actually trust him at the time, and he betrayed them.

Instead, he asked Arna, 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine,' Arna muttered, not moving an inch.

'You're not.'

'So!?' Arna snapped, she whipped around to face him, 'Just leave me alone, okay!? Look at you, pretty boy, you get your mother back, you get your life back, but that monster took everything away from me, so no, I can't get my mother back! AND I NEVER WILL!'

Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sokka stopped their chat and turned around to gape at Arna.

'Well, fine, I won't bother asking again,' Zuko said, hurt.

Arna's face softened into guilt, 'Zuko... I'm sorry...' she then burst into tears, 'I've mucked up everything! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it! I just... I just lost my temper! I'm sorry!'

Zuko's softened in the same way, 'It's fine, Arnika, you didn't mean it.'

Arna shook her head and stood up, she angrily wiped her tears, 'I will make my own way there, I'll fly. See you there.'

She snatched her bag up and threw it over her shoulder, fastened it, and took off.

'ARNA! WAIT!' Zuko yelled after her, but it was already too late.

'Zuko, don't worry, she knows how to take care of herself.' Katara assured him.

'Yeah, calm down Sparky, take a chill pill,' Toph agreed.'

* * *

'WE'LL MAKE IT! WE HAVE TO!' Aang yelled over the roar and the howling of the wind. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, rain soaked them both, and Appa grunted in an effort to fly through this storm.

The others gripped onto the saddle to prevent themselves from being hurled off by the wind.

'We need to get away from these clouds otherwise we'll be struck by lightning!' Katara yelled.

'But there's an ocean of tsunamis below!' Zuko yelled back, 'We'll drown!'

'It's our only option!' Aang guided Appa downwards, and they were now flying a few hundred metres above the ocean.

'I HATE FLYING!' Toph screamed.

Zuko could not help but fret about Arna, she must be in the same storm as they are in now. He searched around for her, but he saw nothing.

That was when he saw her, screaming for help as she desperately tried to get out of the water, but being forced back underwater by crashing wave after wave.

'THERE'S ARNA!' he yelled, pointing at her, 'I'M GONNA GO GET HER!'

'ZUKO, WAIT! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!' Sokka yelled. But Zuko ignored him and dived into the ocean. He burst from the surface, gasping for air. He looked around and saw Arna slip underwater at the last second. He swam over to where she was and dived underneath, he looked around the dark ocean, and he eventually saw her, her body giving into the cold water as she sank towards the bottom. He used his fire bending to warm himself and swam towards her, his strength enough to withstand the currents. He eventually reached her and grabbed her hand, and pulled her close to him, securing her by wrapping an arm around his waist. He then swam towards the surface.

He burst out of the water, gasping for air.

'THERE'S ZUKO! HE'S GOT ARNA!' Katara yelled.

Appa flew over to Zuko an Arna, and then Sokka and Katara helped Zuko and Arna on.

Arna was uncouscious, and pale. Katara bent the water out of her windpipe and she coughed, spluttering and gasping for air.

'THERE'S THE EYE OF THE STORM! I'M FLYING US OVER THERE!' Aang announced.

Once they were in the calm of the eye of the storm, Zuko wrapped a towel around Arna and heated up some tea they brought with them, he poured her a cup and handed it to her.

'Thanks, Zuko...' Arna said, she gave him a grateful smile and gulped it all down, 'Just the right temperature.'

'We still have a night left before we arrive at the shores of the South Pole, I'll fly us above the storm so we'll get there safely,' Aang pulled on the reins, and Appa roared and they flew off.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

'We're here!' Aang yelled in happiness.

Arna's eyes flickered open, but then she froze, she realised that her head was resting against somebody's shoulder. Zuko must have realised the same thing, as she felt him stiffen aswell. Their eyes flickered upwards to each other and they yelled in surprise and recoiled, scrambling away from each other.

'Uh, er... uhmm...' Arna's hand slapped over her mouth.

'er...' Zuko scratched the back of his head and looked away.

'Oi, love birds, we're here,' Toph said.

Arna and Zuko yelled, 'We're NOT love birds!' at the same time, but then joined Aang, Katara, and Sokka at Appa's head, and they gasped at the sight in front of them. Toph just sat at the back of the saddle, scowling.

The Southern Water Tribe had a huge port surrounding the beach of the land, with watch powers and a huge gate bearing the Southern Water Tribe symbol. Boats were coming in and out of the port. The huge city stretched for miles, even at the ice cliffs and mountains that surrounded the place. The city was made of countless igloos and ice houses, and a lake was in the middle, with a few bridges. And then there was another lake, separating the Palace from the rest of the city. There was a huge, decorated bridge at the lake, followed by gates and a small fort of guards and watch towers. The Palace was a huge ice palace, it's ice glistened in the light and it was decorated with details and patterns, plus, it was HUGE, as huge as the Fire Palace.

The Gaang all pulled on their parkas, and then Appa landed outside the palace gates.

There, a tall and burly man dressed in rich, detailed water tribe robes and furs was standing there, guards on either side of him. He looked proud and strong, with a handsome yet lined and manly face, blue eyes, chocolate skin, and light brown, scruffy wild hair, the top half pulled back into a ponytail.

'Welcome, Avatar,' the man's deep voice boomed, 'Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe, I am Chief Kotaq.'

The Gaang bowed, 'It's an honour, Chief.'

Then Kotaq turned to Zuko, and bowed, 'Fire Lord.'

Kotaq recognised Zuko by the crown Zuko put on his head as they put on their parkas.

'Chief,' Zuko bowed back.

'Oh, er, sorry! I- ahhh!' Arna shrieked as she slipped and fell off Appa's saddle, she landed in a pile of snow.

'Who's this?' Kotaq asked with a raised eyebrow.

'This is Arnika, we just call her Arna, she's one of us,' Sokka explained.

'Sorry,' Arnika stammered, she shoved herself out of the snow and stumbled in front of Kotaq, bowing, 'Nice to meet you, Chief.'

Kotaq smiled warmly, 'No worries, Arnika. Now look up, you don't need to keep hanging your head like that.'

Arnika looked up. Kotaq gasped and recoiled, eyes wide.

Arna's face faltered into worry, 'Did I do something wrong..?'

'No, no, it can't be,' Kotaq muttered.

'What are you talking about?' Toph asked.

'You're the spitting image of Sela, the love of my life...' Kotaq said, his voice mixed with shock and sadness.

'WHAT!?' Arna shrieked.

'Sela. She was my wife, before they took her away. I know what's happened to her now. She was pregnant with you when this happened,' Kotaq said, 'I can't believe this...' he shook his head in disbelief.

'No, you can't seriously be my father, can you..?' Arna said in a hushed tone.

'I am, you look so much like her,' Kotaq said, 'When I look at you, your mother shines through you.'

'Okaaayyyy, this is seriously getting weird,' Toph murmured under her breath.

The guards then bowed and went on their knees, Arna's eyes widened and she began to back away.

'Welcome home, Princess Arnika,' Kotaq said.

Zuko, Toph, Katara, Aang, and Sokka gaped at Arna in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

'PRINCESS!?' Arna said incredulously, 'Pfft! I'm hardly a princess! Look at me!'

They were all sitting in the Southern Water Tribe Throne Room, it was a huge room, the thrones sat on a platform that over looked the rows of chairs. The symbol of the Southern Water Tribe adorned the walls and pillars of the room. A huge flag of the tribe hung over the thrones proudly.

'Arnika, just accept the facts,' Kotaq pleaded, 'Please.'

Arnika sighed and closed her eyes, she whispered, 'I just can't believe this.'

'Well, believe it,' Katara said, 'You're ROYALTY! You get to live in this palace! You're a PRINCESS!'

Zuko gave Arna a sympathetic look, he knew the pressures of royalty.

'So what if I'm a princess!? There's more to life than riches and what-not,' Arna argued, 'I don't care- I'm not spending the rest of my life here! As much as I already love the place.'

'You have two older brothers- Princes Tonraq and Unaluq, they're waiting for you in the courtyard.' Kotaq said finally.

'Right. Fine.' Arna stood up and stormed out of the throne room, slamming the doors behind her with a loud BANG!

She made her way through the ice corridors, not bothering to ask a servant or guard to show her the way. She eventually found the courtyard.

It was a very beautiful garden, with ice droplets hanging from the branches of leaf-less willow trees, a frozen small lake, snow and frozen fountains and icicles that glittered in the light, not to mention frozen and frosted plants that looked gorgeous. There were two men dressed in detailed furs and parkas, with light beige skin like hers, but blue blues, their father's features, and brown hair in ponytails acting like kids, water bending snowballs at each other from behind snow fortresses.

'Hello?' Arna called out. She stepped out into the courtyard, the snow crunching beneath her feet with each step.

'Can we help you?' the one with the blue fur coat asked.

'Yes, are you Tonraw and Unaluq?'

'Yeah, we're the princes, and you-' the one wearing the purple coat butted in.

The boy's eyes widened and their jaws dropped, 'No... you just like Mum...'

'It's me, Arnika, your sister.' Arnika smiled at them.

The boys rushed over to her and the siblings hugged.

'We thought we'd never see you and mum again! Is mum here!?' the one with the blue coat said.

'No. She's... gone. Ozai executed her...' Arnika mumbled, tears forming.

'Oh.' the boys said, their faces crestfallen, but then they replaced it with smiles, 'It's good to see you- you're the spitting image of mum'

'I know, thanks,' Arnika said, 'So which one is which...?'

'Oh, I'm Tonraq,' said the one with the blue coat, 'And this one is Unaluq.'

'Hi there,' the one with the purple coat smiled, 'I'm Unaluq. I'm the younger brother, Tonraq's the oldest.'

'Is it?' Arnika said, 'I'm eighteen years old, how old are you both?'

'I'm 19- Tonraq here is 20.' Unaluq said.

'Really?' Arnika said with a teasing smirk, she put her hands on her hips, 'By the way you two act, I would've guessed that you were ten years old.'

'Did you come on your own?' Tonraq asked, 'Did you meet dad?'

'Yes, and no, I came with friends,'

'Can we meet them?'

'Sure.' Arna started to walk back inside, 'Follow me, let's go the throne room.'

The boys followed eagerly after her.

* * *

'Guys, meet my older brothers, Tonraq, and Unaluq,' Arna said, 'Brothers, meet my friends- Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph Beifong, and Fire Lord Zuko.'

They all shook hands.

'I am going to throw a ball in a few days in honour of my daughter, the Fire Lord, and the Avatar.' Kotaq announced, 'Would you like a tour of the palace for the meanwhile?'

The Gaang nodded.

'Tonraq, Unaluq, show them around the palace, I have work to do, my apologies' Kotaw walked away.

The princes showed them all around the palace, the ballroom, the courtyard, throne room, dining hall, training rooms, servants and guards quarters, offices, meeting rooms, kitchen, the history hall, and finally they dropped them off at their quarters one by one. Unaluq had already bid them goodbye and said that he would join them later at dinner. Tonraq showed Zuko his quarters.

'Hey, buddy, I've been wondering...' Tonraq said, '... How are things between you and my sister?'

'What?' Zuko was caught off-guard by this question.

'I've noticed something.'

'What? What do you mean?'

'You two have known each other for a long time, am I correct?'

'Yes. Since childhood.'

'She told me all about you.'

'She did now? What did she say?' Zuko questioned.

'Man, the way she talked about you... are you her boyfriend or something?' Tonraq's tone had a hint of threat in it. Talk about over protective older brothers.

'What!? No, I'm NOT her boyfriend!' Zuko insisted, although he felt colour rise to his cheeks in embarrassment, he secretly wished himself that he was her boyfriend, 'We're just friends'

Tonraq raised an eyebrow, unconvinced, 'Whatever you say...'

'Well, here are your quarters, see you at dinner. A servant will come to escort you to the dining hall in three hours.' Tonraq walked away, leaving Zuko on his own.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Arna spent the next two hours exploring the palace. She went to the throne room, to the kitchens (where she snuck herself some treats), and everywhere else. She finally made her way to the Hall, where there were statues and paintings of the previous chiefs and so on. She found her family tree, and it was rather huge, the huge scroll stretched up towards the ceiling, and the ceiling was pretty high aswell. She had to fly twenty feet in the air to read from the top. The squinted at the tiny letters, but had enough, she flew to the bottom, where her, Unaluq's and Tonraq's names sat, below Sela's and Kotaq's. The space beside her name was empty, she wondered who would be next to her, filling that space. Suddenly Zuko sprang into mind, she imagined his name there, and then their children's names below...

What!? She shook her head. Foolish girl! She scolded herself mentally, there was no chance that she'd get to be Zuko. He was Fire Nation royalty, she was Water Tribe royalty. Opposites. It'd never work. Never.

She flew over to the paintings, and saw her father, her brothers... and her mother. Sela looked beautiful, and they were all right- Arna was the spitting image of Sela, the same pretty and kind features, light beige skin, dark auburn brown hair, the only difference was that Sela had blue eyes, Arna had bright turquoise for some reason. Sela was dressed in full water tribe royal robes. She looked beautiful. Arna wished that she was like her. Her mother was her idol. Her teacher. Her hero.

'Oh, mother...' Arna whispered, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

'Your mother would have been proud,'

Arna turned around to find her father standing in the doorway.

'Dad?' Arna's eyes widened, 'I thought that you were-'

'Working?' Kotaq walked up beside her, 'I thought I'd take a break and spend some time with you.'

'Oh. I see.'

Kotaq studied her , a pause, then he asked, 'How are you feeling, Arna?'

'I feel...' Arna sighed, '... overwhelmed, confused, but, also, that this is the way things are supposed to be.'

She stared at her mother's portrait, 'After things wouldn't be the way they are now if it wasn't for the past events, right?'

'Come on, it's dinner, and everybody's already at the table.'

'What!? Already!?'

'Come, my daughter, we need to go to the dining hall'

* * *

The dining hall was fairly large, the table a long thing made of ice, but adorned with silver candles and cutlery.

Kotaq sat at the head of the table, his sons of either side of him. Arna sat beside Tonraq, Zuko sat next to her. Aang sat at the other head of the table.

Zuko was trying his best to stomach the food and smile, but every time he would put some of the noodles, or a sea prune or a piece of penguin meat in his mouth, his face was sort of scrunch up like a ate a seriously sour sweet. Arna could not help but giggle at his reaction. Aang was making no effort to hide his distaste for sea prunes.

'Zuko, it's fine,' Arna whispered to him, 'They don't mind, look.'

Kotaq smiled at Aang sympathetically, 'After all, not everybody likes everything,'

Zuko nodded in acknowledgement, 'I'm full, anyway, from forcing all of that food in.'

'So, I heard that Iroh and Ursa's joining us soon, when?' Aang asked.

'We'll see them at the party in a few days- they're coming by air ship.' Zuko replied.

'Well, hope they don't have any run-ins with any storms via South Pole,' Toph said. She was slumped all of her chair, legs sprawled out over a chair leg, one hand tucked behind her head as she ate with her hands, 'Nice place ya got here, Pretty Face.'

'What? Oh, thanks,' Arna said.

They continued with their meals, when Zuko and Arna reached for the bread bowl at the same time by accident. When their fingers brushed, their attention snapped to the bowl, and they instantly went red.

'Oh, ah, sorry,' Arna drew her hand back.

Zuko cleared his throat nervously, but muttered a thanks and reached for the bread, he took a piece for himself, but then handed one to Arna, 'here.'

'Thanks,' Arna took the bread and the pair turned away from each other, red from embarrassment, when they realised that everybody was watching them. Talk about awkward.

Zuko noticed that Toph was shooting him a smug smirk. He scowled at her, but then remembered that she wouldn't be able to see it, and his scowl faded away. The next fews days were busy and awkward- with everybody everywhere, busy preparing for the party and to tour the whole tribe.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_She was all on her own. Her mother was gone- goodness knows what happened to her, and, once again, she was all alone. _

_Her fellow palace servants were all very sympathetic to her, they took the 5 year old in, cared for her, especially Chia, an elderly lady who was captured by the Southern Water Tribe many years ago. _

_Chia taught Arna water bending in secret, they often snuck into secret caverns and such, the servants backing them up and covering for them whenever the higher ups or guards got suspicious. Arna was a very talented water bender, and she learnt quickly, as Chia was a good teacher, like a second mother to her. _

_Of course, her real mother would always be her first. Always. But still. _

_When she was 6 years old, she met the Prince. In the most unusual circumstances. _

_Chia had fallen sick, but the higher ups were cruel and decided to let her die, just like that. The servants were devastated as Chia was like the mother of the lot, as she was the oldest. Arna was taught healing aswell as water bending from Chia, and she diagnosed Chia with a serious illness. However, this illness could be cured. Arna had worked with the chefs many times in helping to prepare the food for the Royal Family, even at such a young age, and she learnt about many herbs and medicines from the old ladies there. That knowledge would one day come into good use, and it did. _

_Arna slipped out in the middle of the night, crawling though the most scary and cramped tunnels, with a dimming lantern leading the way. Until she found herself at the top of the crater of the volcano, overlooking the entire city and ocean beyond. Many rare and special plants grew in the rich soil on the volcano. It was the chef's secret spot for the best ingredients, so she heard. _

_However, she had to keep quiet, she knew that this was a military area, where the navy watched the oceans and the military watched over the city in guard towers. She remained very quiet and navigated her way through the plants, searching for Blotus Yasmine, careful not to get caught. If she was caught, she would be led in the palace in chains and severely punished for sneaking away. The Fire Nation were merciless and cruel. She then felt her head bump into something soft and warm. She gasped and whipped the water out of her skin, and froze whatever she bumped into against the rock that shielded her from the light of the guard towers. _

_The figure also gasped, and she recognized the gasp as a child's. She looked more closely, and she saw the figure as a little boy... not any little boy... it was Prince Zuko! The Fire Prince!_

_'Sorry!' Arna fussed, she turned the ice to water and the young prince flopped onto the ground. She rushed to his side and helped him up, 'I'm REALLY REALLY sorry, are you hurt?' _

_'Nah, I'm fine,' Zuko smiled up at her, 'Nice waterbending! Where did you learn that?'_

_'Uhmm...'_

_'It's okay. You don't have to tell me, although my head is starting to hurt...' _

_Arna formed a circle of water over Zuko's head, and it began to glow._

_'Ah... that's better...' Zuko then asked, 'What're you doing out here?' _

_'I...' Arna sighed, she might as well tell, plus, she seen him around- he didn't seem to be the tattletale, '... My fellow servant is sick, I came to find a flower to cure her. Please don't tell anyone. This ill servant is like a mother to me... ever since I lost my own.'_

_'I'm sorry,' Zuko said sympathetically, 'But... what is your name?'_

_'Arnika, or rather, Arna'_

* * *

_Arna found Iroh in the crowd of Fire Nation upper class citizens that surrounded the Agni Kai platform. _

_'Iroh,' she hissed, 'What is going on?'_

_Iroh said nothing, but only kept his head hung in sorrow. _

_Azula was a few rows in front of him, Zhao behind, they were both smirking evilly at the platform above them. Evil scum. _

_She saw Zuko walk onto the platform, and she saw him kneel with his back to the opposing side. She could tell that he was keeping up his composure, but inside, he was breaking. Poor boy. She knew him too well. His mother had dissapeared and his father and sister treated him like a dirt sandwich. She and Iroh were the only people Zuko had now. The only ones he had left. _

_Zuko stood up and took his stance, his face set in a determined frown. But then Ozai walked onto the platform, and his face faltered into shock._

_Arna and Iroh gasped, no, it can't be..._

_Zuko then dropped to his knees, his head hung, 'Please, father! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn! Please forgive me!'_

_'Stand up and fight!' Ozai commanded, his voice emotionless and cruel. Wretched man. _

_Zuko raised his head, Arna's heart broke when she saw the tears that streaked his face, he begged, 'Please! I am your loyal son!'_

_'You will fight for your honour,' Ozai then ignited a flame in his palm. _

_Arna drew in a quick and sharp breath. _

_That was when Zuko's scream and cry of pain filled the air. Iroh shut his eyes and looked away, Arna burst into tears and covered her face with her hands, while the rest either grinned evilly or said straight-faced. Heartless bastards. _

_Zuko was left on the platform, obviously in extreme pain, his hand covering the side of his face that Ozai burnt. Ozai then took a few steps back, and then roared as he sent a meteor of intense yet fatal fire at his own son. _

_'NOOOOOO!' Arna screamed, she was already at the stairs of the platform as Ozai released the deadly blast. She jumped in front of Zuko, and swiped her arm in front of her, instead of a jet of water shielding them, a slash of light formed in less than a millisecond, and it burst into blinding rays of light when the fire hit it. Arna wrapped her arms around Zuko and shielded his face and hers from the light. The fire collided with the light, and it exploded on Ozai's side from the impact. It set the room into chaos, people were stumbling around blindly, falling on top of each other, and Ozai was thrown against the wall from the force of his flames against the intense light. He was also temporarily blinded. _

_'What... what's going on?' Zuko asked._

_Arna was also dazed aswell, as she stared in shock at the scene in front of her. Did she just do that!? No... she was a water bender, not some spirit or whatever! She then felt a hand on her shoulder, and saw that it was Iroh. He was not blinded by the attack (maybe his reflexes were really that quick, Agni knows), and he yelled at them over the screaming, 'Come on! Let us get out of here!'_

_He and Arna helped Zuko up and they escaped the Agni Kai chamber, there were not even guards posted outside, who probably went inside to keep the ordeal in check. Nobody saw them leave. _

_'We need to get you to a healer,' Arna said as they hurried through the corridors, 'The servants are actually the best healers I know, they will help.'_

_'What in the name of Agni is going on here!?' Chia gasped when they saw Arna, Iroh, and Zuko come in, 'The Prince...?'_

_'He's been burnt. Badly. Heal him,' Arna said quickly as Iroh laid Zuko down on one of the beds. _

_Chia yelled out to her fellow servants, 'Get me a bucket of water! NOW!' _

_'How long do you think it will take until the guards find us here?' Arna asked Iroh._

_'A few hours- the ordeal needs to be dealt with first, then the guards will come for us. I will deal with them. Don't worry,' Iroh assured her, 'Just focus on helping Zuko. I'll keep watch.'_

_Iroh then got up and opened the door slightly, peeking out to see approaching guards or nobles. _

_'Zuko, everything's going to be alright. I promise,' Arna stroked his cheek as Chia got to work on the burn, who winced slightly at the gruesome burnt flesh, but began to heal it anyway. _

_Tears rolled down Arna's cheeks, and it dropped down onto Zuko's bare chest._

_Zuko's eyes then widened when he looked into hers, 'Arna... your eyes... they've changed!'_

_'What!?' Arna grabbed a mirror and looked at herself. Her eyes widened in shock. Instead of an ocean blue, they were a bright turquoise. It was a very beautiful color, but this... was still freaky, but then she set the mirror down. This wasn't the time. _

_'It's pretty bad,' Chia said grimly, 'It going to leave a scar, Prince Zuko. I'll wrap it up and then I'll leave you two alone.' _

_Chia bandaged the injury, and then briskly walked out of the room. _

_Once they were sure they were alone, Zuko burst into tears, 'I just can't believe this... my own father did this to me.'_

_'Shhh... Shh...' Arna soothed, 'We're here now, I'm here now.' _

_Arna then brought her best friend into her arms, and let him sob into her shoulder. The young boy was broken, shattered, and now scarred. That monster Ozai had no right to do such a thing. Just for speaking out of turn at a meeting. _

* * *

_'I'm sorry, Arna, but you can't come with me,' Zuko said, not looking Arna in the eye._

_They were standing at the port, only a week after the Agni Kai. Zuko's crewmen were loading the supplies onto his ship, Arna had come to join him, but now..._

_'Why?' Arna whispered in shock, 'Why, Zuko? Why can't I just come with you?' _

_'My father saw what you did with the light when you defended me, during the Agni Kai. He was mad. I can't risk you getting hurt- being with me will only make things worse for you,' Zuko explained, 'I'm sorry, Arna.' _

_Arna only wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest, his face was ridden with guilt as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, inhaling the yasmine scent of her hair for the last time, he whispered in her ear, 'Go somewhere else, Arna, live a new life somewhere. Start over again.'_

_'Okay... I will,' Arna paused, 'But I'll never forget you, Zuko. Ever. You'll always be right here,' she placed a finger over his heart. _

_'Goodbye, best friend,' Zuko said, he slipped away from her. _

_'Goodbye,' Arna whispered back. She watched his ship sail away into the sunset. _

* * *

3 YEARS LATER...

_'ZUKO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?' Arna screamed as she ran towards him. _

_Zuko stopped firing his fire blasts and froze. No... it couldn't be..._

_He turned around, to find his long lost friend, Arnika, standing there. _

_'Arna..?' Zuko reached out towards her. _

_'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?' Arna gestured frantically at the burning houses of Kyoshi village around her. Ever since the Agni Kai, she found herself washed up on the shores of the island. Villagers found her, and tied her up and threatened her, but then they learnt that she could be trusted, and she became one of them. It had become her new home. They had changed- grown taller, assumed their physiques, facial features just starting to get more adult-like, you get the picture. _

_'I'm sorry, I...' but then Zuko's explanation faltered. He just didn't know what to say._

_But then Arna shook her head, and scrambled away. _

* * *

_Arna sat on the bison, staring out with sadness at the sight of her burnt up village, and Zuko's forces retreating. What had he become!? Why did she just let herself leave him three years ago!? She blamed herself for this. It was all her fault. _

_'Arna? Are you okay?' Katara asked. _

_'Yeah,' Arna turned around to face Katara._

_'Sorry about what happened to your village,' Sokka said, 'We will get that evil sicko one day.'_

_'He wasn't always like that,' Arna said angrily, 'I knew him from childhood.' _

_'What!?' _

_Sokka, Aang, and Katara gaped at her. _

_'It started like this...' Arna explained meeting him, her mother's death, Chia's illness, meeting him, being friends with him, Ursa's dissapearance, and the Agni Kai, '... if only I stayed with him. He wouldn't have become how he is today. But, I'm telling you, under neath all that cold armour, he does have a warm heart... he's just confused.'_

_'I can't believe this... I thought the scar was from a training accident or something.' Sokka said in disbelief, 'His own dad...'_

_'Now that I am part of your group, I need to show you something,' Arna took a deep breath, 'I was a water bender, but then I lost it, replaced by this... this... weird light bending ability at the Agni Kai.' Arna created an orb of light on her palm._

_'Woah...' Katara gasped. _

_'I have been using techniques from all the nations and developing them for this-'_

_'-cosmic bending, our new name for it.' Sokka finished._

_Arna smiled warmly at him. The name actually seemed pretty good, 'Well, yes, cosmic bending,' she turned to Aang, 'I'm not a water bending master, I'm afraid, I can teach you the basics and a little bit of the advanced, but you need a real master. Sorry.'_

_'Doesn't matter,' Aang smiled at her, 'You're one of us, now, and your cosmic bending is pretty cool.'_

_'Yeah, and cosmic bending is the only Sokka nickname I actually like!' Katara agreed. Sokka scowled at her, but the smiled at Arna._

_'We'll keep you on board, Arna,' Sokka said, 'You're one of us now. Friends stick together.' _


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The ballroom was quite large, with flags of all the four nations adorning the walls and pillars, a stage on the side that had a band playing, and four tables for each nation set up around the edge of the room, leaving a large space in the middle. Aang sat with the Air Acoloytes at the Air Nomad table, Katara, Sokka, Arnook, Pakku, Gran-Gran, and Hakoda sat at the water tribe table with the Water Tribe chieftans and elders at the water tribe table, Toph and Kuei sat with the Earth Kingdom generals and council at the Earth Kingdom table, and Zuko, Ursa, Kiyi, Ikem, and Iroh sat at the Fire Nation table with the Fire Nobles and Council. It was rather busy. The only people missing were Kotaq, his sons and his daughter.

Suddenly the loud chatter died down, and they all turned to a guard that announced, 'Chief Kotaq of the Southern Water Tribe,'

Everybody clapped and cheered when Kotaq opened the doors and stepped through, he smiled and waved before stepping aside.

'Prince Tonraq and Prince Unaluq!'

The two brother showed themselves off by waving and puffing out their chests. Zuko could just feel Arna rolling her eyes at this.

'And finally, after many years... Princess Arnika!'

Zuko's heart stopped when Arna walked in. She looked beautiful. She had half of her hair pulled up into hair loopies like Yue did, only with an icy blue crystal tiara fastening it, the rest of her locks were left glowing down. Her face was adorned with the softest and most elegent of make-up, her naturally pink lips were eve shinier and her already blue eyes were adorned with a light touch of lilac eyeshadow. She wore a beautiful pale blue, fur-lined gown which was fur-lined and detailed with purple gems, and water tribe patterns and a dark blue cape. Everybody was dressed in their best formal wear tonight. But Arna stood out. He could feel his heart start to race when Arna took a seat at the water tribe table inbetween her father and Tonraq, he felt his jaw drop slightly and he couldn't take his eyes off her. He quickly covered up the blush on his face by taking extra time to drink from his goblet, which covered some of his face.

Toph was sitting at the other side of the room, just lounging sloppily over her chair as the other Earth Kingdom ambassadors (except Kuei) gave her dissaproving looks, but she felt the reaction of many men in the room when Arna stepped in- including Zuko's. She could feel his heart race even faster than any of the others in the room. Now, just to get those two together... somehow...

As Zuko ate his food, he kept an eye on Arna, trying to not be noticed by his sharp-eyed family. He was seething when he noticed that there were also other men of all the other nations staring at her, but she had no idea of all this as she was talking to her brother. He felt jealousy boil up inside him, and soon the temperature of the room rose and the liquids in the room began to bubble and release steam. What!? Why was he feeling this way... Arna was only a friend! Only a friend!

Ursa watched her son closely, and she saw him when the girl entered the room, she caught his blush before he made an attempt to hide it, and now she noticed him when the other men started to look at her. Arnika, of course, was VERY beautiful, with such grace and elegance and beauty that it made her SON act like this. And Zuko just doesn't fall for anybody. She glanced at Iroh, who then jerked his head at Zuko before giving her a what-do-you-think-we-should-do look, Ursa then turned to Zuko and whispered, 'If you like her so much, you should ask her to dance.'

Zuko spluttered and choked on his drink, before giving his mother an incredulous look, 'What!?'

'You heard me.'

'But... but...'

'No buts- I know my son more than you think. You should give it a shot.'

Zuko looked downwards at the table, 'You think..?'

'Every girl falls for my handsome, brave boy. But they mostly throw themselves at you. But Arna is different. And, she's very beautiful, smart, powerful, and kind. I can see why you would fall for her.'

* * *

While Tonraq was busy rambling on about water tribe weapons and fighting techniques (she already knew this type of stuff!), she snuck a glance at Zuko. He was busy eating his food while talking to his mother. She couldn't help but notice that he was quite handsome- he had grown a lot more taller, his face features were just... handsome, his hair was still the same length and pulled up into a topknot, where his crown sat, and he looked so brave and manly in those Fire Lord robes and armour. And those golden eyes... she could melt into them just by looking at them.

'Er, hello? Earth to Arna!' Tonraq waved a hand in front of her face, 'I wasn't finished yet!'

'Oh, sorry.' Arna snapped her attention back to her older brother, 'As you were saying..?'

Tonraq continued his ramble, but Arna could not take her mind off Zuko. If only he liked her back...

* * *

As soon as dinner was finished, it was time to dance. And men instantly swamped around the poor princess.

'Please... leave me alone!' Arna yelled at them, and then shoved them all out of the way and made her way to Katara, Aang, and Toph.

'They won't leave me alone!' Arna complained, irritated, 'They stick to me like a bad smell.'

'Don't matter 'bout them, Pretty Face,' Toph said, she picked at her teeth with her nail, 'They're desperate saddos. You need better.'

Katara raised an eyebrow, '...Better..?'

'You know what I mean.'

'Woah.' Arna held her hands up, 'I'm not up for relationships just yet.'

'Well, you're going to have to dance soon, being princess and all,' Aang said.

'Well, I'm not really the one for dancing,' Arna said, 'I'm going to get some drinks, you guys want anything?'

'Nah, we're fine,' Aang said. Katara nodded in agreement.

'Gemme a glass of that Fire Whiskey!' Toph said.

'Toph, you're underage,' Katara said sternly.

'So? It's a party, and who said that underage drinking is banned tonight?'

'Maybe it SHOULD be banned- for good.'

'Maybe you SHOULD shut your mouth.'

Toph and Katara began to argue, and Aang grinned nervously and back away a little.

'Er... I'll leave you to it,' Arna said, she shot a sympathetic smile at Aang, and began to walk to the bar.

She noticed the glares other women were giving her as she walked towards the bar. Arna felt an uneasy feeling creep up from the pit of her stomach.

A Fire Nation Noble's daughter stuck out her foot in Arna's path. Arna did not notice it and she tripped over it.

Zuko, who was talking to some Fire Nation officials, heard Arna's yelp of surprise, and he whipped around and caught her just in time before she hit the ground.

Arna gasped when she felt Zuko's strong arms catch her, and now she felt the warmth from the fire bender. She blushed furiously as Zuko helped her up.

'You alright?' he asked, giving her a concerned frown. He noticed that over Arna's shoulder, there were Fire Nation girls shooting Arna jealous looks. He glared at them and they backed off.

'Yeah, fine,' Arna tucked a strand of hair behind her hair that had gone loose, 'Thanks, Zuko.'

This reminded them of the time when Zuko saved her from being crushed by rocks back in the Western Air Temple.

Zuko still had his hands on her arms, and they stood there, gazing into each other's eyes for what seemed to be for hours. It was the perfect contrast- a beautiful ocean aqua turquoise and a fiery, yet soft amber gold. When they realized that they were in this trance, Zuko cleared his throat nervously and took his hands off her, and looked away, cheeks turning red.

Arna, who was already blushing, just looked away, fiddling with her hair, then she looked up, 'Er, I was... uhm... just... getting drinks... see you, er, um, ah, later...' she shuffled past him towards the bar.

Awkward.

Zuko saw Toph smirking and he huffed. That girl always had a knack of knowing things she wasn't supposed to know.

* * *

Right. He had to do this. He knew the day would come, ever since he was a kid, that he would HAVE to ask a GIRL to dance. But, this wasn't any girl, this was Arna. He took a deep breath, and walked up to her. She was busy talking to Toph, when he tapped her on the shoulder. Arna turned around and smiled, 'Hello, Zuko.'

'Hey. You wanna... um... dance?' Zuko asked.

'Sure!'

Arna waved goodbye to Toph and she took Zuko's hand. He led her on the dance floor, and the music started. Zuko placed his hand on her waist, and she placed a hand on her shoulder, their other hands clasping together. They began to dance. Steps and twirls followed and soon they were in it- in complete sync and harmony with each other. Other people gaped and gasped at them as they danced. Zuko and Arna never took their eyes off each other, it was as if they were in their own world. And despite many people watching, it felt like it was just them two. Soon, the partners began to bend their own elements as they danced. Zuko and Arna did the same. Streams of fire and golden light surrounded them as they danced, Zuko's cape flew out and looked longer as they danced, Arna's gown and cape did the same, and her long hair swirled so beautifully around them.

'You're a natural at this,' Arna whispered to Zuko, 'And you say you're not that good?'

'Same applies to you.'

'Whatever,' Arna rolled her eyes but grinned.

Then the finale came, and Zuko grabbed her and swung her upwards, he threw her into the air, and there, she performed a few flips and released sparks of light before descending back down again, Zuko caught her in his arms and the music ended. It was all perfectly timed. People gaped. People gasped. People cheered and whistled. Zuko put her down again and they smiled at the crowds.

'I can't believe that they're not a couple yet,' Katara whispered to Toph.

'I'll say, but don't worry, those two stubborn royals will admit it eventually- if I have anything to say about it,' Toph said with a meschievious grin.

Katara recognized that grin, she said in a low warning voice, 'Toph...'

Toph brushed her off with a wave of her hand, 'Chill, Sugar Queen, I got this.'

Katara sighed. She hoped Toph wouldn't do anything rash.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

The ball that night was rather amazing, it was like the only party she actually kinda liked- but that doesn't mean that she would be looking forward for more in the future. The servants offered to help her undress, but she wanted to get ready for bed in peace, so she politely declined, thanking them for their concern. She started to run a bath in her bathroom, lighting the fire in the fire place for the water with a spark of her finger- it was used to heat the water. That was the disadvantage of the Water Tribes, unlike the Fire Nation, the water would be always cold or never the right temperature. She stripped as the bath ran, and the dress was extra annoying to get off, aswell as getting her hair out of that tiara and the loopies. She wiped off her makeup quickly before sinking into the water. The tub was made of white marble, like the Fire Nation, instead of ice (as she expected it to be), but the water was just right and she sighed as her muscles tensed for a second, but then relaxed into bliss. She especially enjoyed dancing with Zuko, but it worn her out. Her muscles were screaming for rest.

When she was done, she lifted herself out of the tub and went to the small wooden set of drawers in the corner. She opened it and there were blue under wrappings and a night gown waiting for her, folded up neatly. The night gown was slightly thick with sleeves and reached down to her ankles, lilac with water tribe swirls and details . She pulled the under wrappings and gown on, and proceeded to dry her hair with a towel (man, it was a nightmare to dry her hair, she wished she was a water bender again, she could just water bend the water out of her hair and there, she would be done. When she was finally done, she went to bed.

* * *

'There's the water wench,' one of the assassinators hissed. There was a group of ten of them, all disguised and dressed in black. They were crouching outside the princess' window on the balcony. They had managed to sneak past the guard towers and forts, knowing all the blind spots and the secret passages, having explored the palace while everybody was busy during the party.

'Right,' another one hissed, she sounded like the leader of the pack, 'Let's just be quick, and snatch her without making any kerfuffle that would cause alarm, and GET OUT of here. Go.'

Arna was sleeping on her bed, she did not hear the assassinators creep in. They reached towards her.

And that was when her eyes snapped open. And she swiped her arm in front of the assassinators surrounding her, but they ducked just in time to not be blinded.

As the ducked, she flung herself forwards and off the bed. And she landed on the floor in her stance. The assassinators surrounded her. She was outnumbered, 10 to 1, Arna had no chance.

One of them shot some lightning at her, Arna jumped to avoid it and narrowly missed it, but that was when the leader shot a fire ball at her. Arna gasped and created a shield, but the blast was too powerful and it sent her flying against the wall.

'ARGH!' she let out as she slammed against the wall and flopped onto the ground.

Two of the assassinators grabbed her by the arms and pinned them behind her back and forced her up.

'Let's get out of here,' the leader said, 'We can get rid of her once we're somewhere where we can't be spotted. The other members nodded. Arna screamed, 'LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!'

'Shut up,' of the members tied a cloth over her mouth, muffling her screams.

They dragged a screaming and struggling princess out of her room and in the corridor, where they met the Gaang, some guards, Kotaq, and the Princes.

'Shit,' one of the assassinators muttered underneath his breath.

'LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER RIGHT NOW!' Kotaq yelled.

'Sorry, Chief, but the Princess is coming with us,' one of the assassinators that pinned Arna down said, he then twisted Arna's arm, which caused her to cry out in pain.

'Stop!' Zuko shouted, 'You're hurting her!'

'Oh, pretty boy, how are you going to save your precious love now? You don't know who we are, do you?' another assassinator said.

Zuko sent a fire blast at him.

And soon, it turned to an all out battle.

One by one, however, the assassinators got taken down. Except one, who was the leader. She grabbed Arna and flung the princess over her shoulder, and began to run away.

They went after her.

Kotaq thrust his fists in the air, and a slab of ice jerked from the ground and extended so that it formed a ring around the assassinator, trapping her. Zuko then threw a fire blast at the assassinator, and it sent the assassinator flying, she slammed against the ice wall and toppled onto the ground. Zuko, Kotaq, and the guards surrounded the assassinator while Katara helped Arna to her feet, freezing off the cuffs and untying the gag.

'You okay?' Aang asked.

'I-I'm fine,' Arna said shakily, she gave them a grateful smile before walking over to the assassinator. Tonraq had already incased the assassinator's top half in ice. Arna reached down and whipped off the mask that hid the killer's identity. They all gasped in horror.

It was Azula.

* * *

'AZULA!?' Zuko said in disbelief.

'We have the identities of the other assassinators, sir,' one of the guards said to Kotaq, 'Five of them are the Fire Lord's Councilmen.'

'What!?' Kotaq said, his face had turned purple. He was raging as he looked at the rest of them, to were frozen against the wall. He then rounded on Zuko, 'WHY WERE _YOUR_ MEN TRYING TO HURT MY DAUGHTER, YOUNG MAN!?'

Zuko stammered, he didn't know what to say.

Arna intervened, 'DAD! BACK OFF A SEC!'

Kotaq kept his eyes locked on Zuko, he looked like he was about to rip Zuko's head off.

'Dad, please...' Arna said pleadingly, she stepped between them, 'Let me explain.'

Kotaw sighed, and his gaze turned to his daughter, 'What is it, my daughter?'

'That was Azula, Zuko's, er, crazy sister, she was missing for quite a while now,' Arna explained, and she carried on.

'So,' Sokka turned to face the scowling Azula, 'The Councilmen, the psychopath sister... this has to be-'

'-Ozai loyalists,' Zuko finished grimly, 'They're still loyal to my father. They dislike me.'

'I'll say,' Toph mumbled.

'What do we do now?' Aang asked.

'We lock them up, and then we will have a court trail tomorrow morning,' Kotaq said, then he faced the guards and boomed, 'Lock them away for good! I'll be dealing with them in the morning.' The guards nodded and bowed in response.

'Me, Snoozles, and Sugar Queen here will go with 'em, just in case,' Toph said.

'Very well.'

Toph, Sokka, and Katara went with the guards and the assassinators.

'I'm so, so sorry, Chief,' Zuko said, 'If I knew.'

Kotaq placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder, 'It's alright, son. It wasn't your fault, after all.'

Zuko smiled at him, but then he scowled, 'Make sure those councilmen are punished, Chief. Those assassinators deserve the worst.'

'Don't worry, I will.'

Zuko then turned to Arna, 'I'm sorry.'

Arna held up a hand to silence him, 'It's fine, Zuko. I wasn't hurt.'

'Are you going to go back to bed?' Unaluq asked.

'Yeah, I guess.' Arna shrugged.

'NO,' Kotaq said firmly, 'Those killers managed to sneak in here, I think you need to sleep somewhere else.'

'But, father-'

'Not another word, young lady.'

Arna stared at him in shock, 'What..?'

'I'm sorry,' Kotaq suddenly looked worn, 'I just worry.'

'Right. Fine.' Arna held up her hands in surrender, 'Although I can take care of myself, I'll sleep in one of the other quarters.' She sounded annoying, and stormed past him and down the hall.

'Dad, maybe you're being a bit over-protective,' Tonraq said, 'She isn't a little girl anymore.'

'You will understand one day, my son,' Kotaq folded his arms, 'One day,'

'I'll get some guards to her quarters,' Unaluq said and walked off, Tonraq followed him.

Kotaq turned to Zuko, Aang, and Katara, 'You three should get some rest. We have a trail in the morning.'


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

During breakfast the next morning, Kotaq looked very nervous- and it had nothing to do with the court trial or the attempt on Arna's life last night (although he still worried for her).

'Father, what is wrong?' Arna asked Kotaq, 'You haven't eaten a single bit so far, when you usually gobble up the whole banquet- like Sokka and ESPECIALLY like Tonraq over there'

'Hey!' Sokka and Tonraq snapped in annoyance in the same time, their voices muffled from the amount of food stuffed in their mouths.

'There is somebody coming today,' Kotaq replied to Arna's question, not looking at her in the eye, 'After breakfast.'

'What? Who?' Arna asked.

'Your step mother- her name is Karra, and she has a daughter the same age as you, her name is Eska.'

'What!?' Arna recoiled, her chop sticks clattered onto the table.

The rest of the table had fallen silent, and they all stared at Arna.

Kotaq looked very guilty.

'So, all this time, when mum gave her life for me, when mum loved you and cared for you, you... you just REPLACE her with some other whore!? HOW COULD YOU!?' Arna then burst into tears and ran out of the door.

'ARNIKA! WAIT!' Kotaq called after her, but she slammed the doors shut. He then slammed his fist on the table, causing a crack on the icy surface to form from his massive strength.

'Don't worry, dad, she'll get used to it, I bet she always does,' Unaluq said casually. Tonraq glared at his brother.

'I'm going to talk to her, excuse me,' Tonraq stood up and headed out of the room, shooting Unaluq a glare over his shoulder. How could Unaluq be so senseless? Cold hearted? Unempathetic?

Half an hour later, Tonraq came back empty handed and looking defeated.

'I'll look for her, I know where she will be,' Zuko stood up, and he then took is turn searching the palace. He then found Arna sobbing on the roof of the highest guard tower. He knew she was able to get up there by flying. He launched himself into the air using his fire bending, and landed right next to her on the roof.

'Arna, are you okay?' Zuko asked.

'No,' Arna had her knees hugged to her chest by her arms, she hid her face from him behind a curtain of hair. Her voice was thick from crying.

The sunrise made the icy landscape glow and shimmer, the whole city could be seen from here. It was a stunning view.

'You're not okay, tell me what's wrong,' Zuko asked.

Arna shoved her hair angrily away from her face, her eyes were bloodshot and tears streaked her face, 'Everything's the matter, Zuko! My mother's death, my life, these... these... cosmic powers... everything! I've only got my family back, and my mother's being replaced! Like she was a mere doll or something! I know my father was alone, I know that he tried his best to find us, but... but... why do I still feel so angry, so broken and shattered!? And, and, I feel so torn... about you...' she blushed, 'Look, Zuko, I like you, A LOT. But this isn't going to work.'

'What?' Zuko's eyes widened, did she really just say that? That last part?, but then his eyes and face softened, 'Arna, look, I really like you, too.'

'It's not going to work! This... us... it isn't going to happen!'

'Why!?' Zuko yelled, angered, 'Why do you say it's not going to work!? It will, Arna.'

'LOOK AT US, ZUKO! I'M NOW WATER TIRBE ROYALTY AND YOU'RE FIRE NATION ROYALTY! WE'RE COMPLETE OPPOSITES! AND NOW, I CAN'T LEAVE MY TRIBE, I CAN'T... WE'RE OPPOSITES, ZUKO, COMPLETE OPPOSITES. IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK!'

Zuko then shuffled forward, closing the space between them until their shoulders were touching and their faces were inches apart.

'What...?' Arna felt herself go even bright red. They gazed into each other's eyes, that made the world around them feel slow motion. Her hair and his cape danced in the breeze.

'I like you a lot, too,' Zuko murmured, 'I love you, Arna...' he then leaned towards her.

'Zuko... what are you-?' Arna's stuttering was cut short when he pressed his lips against hers. She instantly melted. His warm lips felt amazing and their eyes shut. Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands fisted in his hair, pushing his face closer to hers. The kiss then turned passionate, and into a make-out.

When they were finally finished, they just sat there, foreheads resting against each other, panting. Zuko smiled lovingly at her.

'I love you, too, Zuko,' Arna whispered, she then snuggled into him and placed her head on his shoulder, her face nuzzling his neck. He inhaled the yasmine scent of her hair and pulled her close to him as they watched the sun rise. He joked, 'Your older brother and father are going to kill me, aren't they?'

Arna laughed, 'Not if I have anything to say about it,'


End file.
